


So the Story Goes

by Kittyinaz



Series: Songs for Alice [5]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story: Alice Syfy<br/>Song: Suds in The Bucket<br/>Written by: Kittyinaz<br/>Summary: Challenge! Write this song as an Alice songfic and a Twilight Shot. Same song, 2 different stories.<br/>Author Notes: Yep. I wondered if I could, and Brumier said yep. So here it is. This one will NOT be the song as a fic, I am saving that for Twilight. This instead is Hatter meets Country. Remember, there just has to be a line in the story for it to qualify! Also, I live in Houston. I sympathized with Hatter, and only enjoy happy country. No freaking my wife hates me, my dog is dead and I love my truck songs. Unless it makes fun of those.</p><p>Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I make them listen to country. </p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the Story Goes

 

 

# 

Alice and Hatter visit Alice’s family in Houston.  While they are there, Alice decides that she wants to go dancing tonight.  But not just any type of dancing, no, she wants to go country dancing.

The only problem?  Hatter.  Whenever she wants to listen to country, he gives her an odd look and turns the channel.

Now Alice understands someone not liking the genre, she didn’t for the longest time until her cousin Amanda dragged her to a country bar.  And she then proceeded to have the time of her life.  This time all her family decides to go with her.  Her aunt wants to teach Hatter to two-step.

Hatter just stares at her and whines, “Alice, Country Music?  What is this?  From what I have heard, there will be dancing and there is always a bar fight.  You can’t tell me that there is nothing else to do in this city, the fourth largest in the United States, but to go country dancing?” He parrots the information they received in the tours they had gone on in the past day, as they traveled the tunnels below Houston.  But nowhere was the fabulous shopping they had been tempted with.  Seems like Tropical Storm Alice shut them all down.

Laughing, Alice looks over at her boyfriend.  They have been inseparable since he came through the Looking Glass to be with her.  She loves him, and has shocked her family and friends with how she accepts him in her life.  Right now, he is standing before her dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt, the first couple buttons undone.  He is wearing a black fedora that is pushed way back on his head.  He is looking about mouthwatering as a man can be.  Alice very firmly tells herself that there will be no sex before they go.  Then to test her determination she peeks at him.  Yep, still looking like sex on a stick.  _No sex, no sex, no sex._

Unknowingly saving her cousin from attacking her boyfriend, Amanda knocks and enters the room.  Her eyes sweep over Hatter and she smirks.  Putting her hand on her hip and arching an eyebrow, she asks, “Are you whining about getting to go to a bar, getting Alice drunk, and dancing with her? Really?  Well, if you don’t want to go, fine.  We are going.”  Her smirk grows, one thing the family has learned, is that Hatter is deeply devoted to Alice and that he does not like to share her with anyone that is not deemed part of Alice’s family.

Glaring back at the woman, _is it a family trait, the arched eyebrow?_ Hatter growls out, “No one dances with my Alice, but me.  I’m  going.”  Then he squares his shoulders, “But I ‘m no’ wearing boots or cowboy hat!”

Following behind Amanda, is her mom, Sue, and her sister, Tiffany.  They start laughing at his demands and Sue tells him, “No, no boots or hats.  Your hat is good enough.”  At his look, she lifts her eyebrow at him, “Now are you ready?  Garrett, Allen, and Ryan are waiting for you.  And Alice, your brother will be meeting us there with his wife. With Charlie and Martin and their normal following.” Then she grins, knowing what Hatter’s reaction will be.

Groaning, Hatter does not disappoint her as he sits on the bed.  “What is with you lot and your bloody Amanda’s?  There is this Amanda, yer brother’s Amanda, yer bestie’s sister Amanda and yer like-a-brother’s wife Amanda.  Did ya all have an Amanda magnet to attract that many of them?”

All the ladies start laughing.  This is nothing they haven’t talked about before, but they also remember the whole family getting together for a party when Alice and Hatter arrived.  Hatter’s face with being introduced to them all was priceless.  It is now a favorite trick for the family.

Soon as the whole crowd sorts themselves out, they all wish Tiffany and Garrett’s adorable daughter, Caidence, a good night as well as Alice’s grandparents, who have volunteered to watch Caidence.  They pile in the cars, then Sue calls them and they all chat using the speaker phones in the cars.  Hatter just shakes his head at the teasing and joking going on.  This family is crazy, but he loves it.  He puts his arm around Alice and pulls her to him.  She looks at him, lifting an eyebrow, _yep a family trait._ He smiles at her and enjoys watching the family.

They pull into a parking lot and Hatter can’t contain the groan.  There are lifted trucks everywhere and he can see the men in boots and cowboy hats.  When he exits the vehicle, he looks over and sees Garrett and Allen wearing the hats and boots also.  “Ya blokes be killing me here.  Killing me.”

Alice grins at him and tugs them into the club.  As he walks in, he can see the haze of smoke and the country music is pounding.  He shakes his head but looks down at his lovely Alice.  She is wearing a blue button up shirt and a jean skirt.  He had been very careful on not letting his mind think too much on how easy it would be for them… _nope no thinking on that, Hatter me boyo._

He walks with the rest of the family toward a reserved area for them; Sue had called in earlier saying that they have a party of 25 coming in.  The club had no problem reserving the area for them.  They move through the crowds and Hatter became very aware of the admiring glances the ladies in their group are gathering.  He tightens his arm around Alice after one tall guy leers at her and licks his lips.

When they make it over, more of Alice’s cousins are there with Alice’s best friend, Martin, and her brother.  Martin had brought his sister and her husband.  Some of Alice’s friends, Hattie, Alaina, and Brumier are also in attendance.  _Can this family do anything without all of them?_

Alice squeals and launches herself at Martin and the rest. They all laugh and joke around, enjoying being together.  Martin has his arm around Tara; someone Alice had introduced him to, and also one of Alice’s best friends in high school.  They are all talking, having a great time.  Shots are bought and downed; those teasing Alice on her alcohol and how they just need to feed her copious amount of alcohol to keep them all warm.  Hatter is enjoying the teasing and bantering.  There is no discomfort as no one has trouble bringing him into it.

As the night progresses, a lot of the couples leave the group to dance, and the men of Alice’s family also take her out on the floor.  But later that night, Hatter almost looses it when it is his turn to buy the drinks.  He goes up to the bar, gives the order and then leans against the bar, waiting for the shots, screaming orgasm, to be readied.  Looking out on the dance floor, he sees Alice in the arms of another man, as he dances with her.  Then he realizes it is the man from earlier that he saw leering at her.

Hatter clenches his fists when he sees her fighting the man and he pushes away from the bar.  Before he makes it on the floor, her cousin Jeff and Charlie are at his side.  They move with him as he stalks up to the man.

 The man realizes what Hatter hasn’t seen yet; the rest of the men of the family had been slow on the uptake, but they were all behind Hatter now.  And let me tell you, watching that group of men with a very angry Hatter leading is nothing for the faint hearted.  But this guy, is drunk, and his eyes lit up seeing the potential for a fight.

When he is close enough, Hatter growls at the man, “Wha’ you doing with me Alice?”

The tall man sneers down at the smaller man as Alice continues to fights him, “We are dancing you idiot.  What y’all doing interrupting a man dancing with a pretty lady?”

Hatter moves quicker than the man can track and pulls Alice away from man.  He pushes her behind him, with Jeff and Charlie moving to block her from the man.  Now let me tell you about these two. Charlie, huge bear of a man, all muscle and red hair, Jeff is an ultimate fighter and a cop.  The rest of the family is not slackers either.  So, for the man not to take the hint still, well he is an idiot.

But, before any punches can be thrown, mainly Hatter’s, therefore ending the fight, the bouncers move in.  Hatter glares at the man, as Alice flings herself into his arms.  He checks her over and tucks her into his side.  As they move off the dance floor, he asks her, “What happened?”

Alice is still shaking, but Hatter’s arms around her make her feel safe.  “I came out of the bathroom and he grabs me muttering that I need a real man to show me how to dance.”

Hatter growls and pulls her tighter.  The group head back to their tables and once Alice is fine, the incident is put behind them.

But Hatter doesn’t forget.  It was only a matter of time before the man makes another move.  Eventually he asks Alice to dance, knowing she wants to go, but she has denied the rest of the family.  While he has never two-stepped, he has watched the dancers and asked Sue to show him earlier, before the incident.  He had been serious that no other man, besides her family and friends, are going to dance with her.

Hatter leans down and asks Alice, “Ya want to dance, luv?”

Alice whips her head up to him, and quickly agrees.  She grins as he takes his latest shot and downs it.  He then escorts her to the floor.  They dance to the slow dance, reminiscing on Wonderland.  Alice loves to tease him, but secretly is loving being in her man’s arms.

As they talk about all the things they have experienced in Wonderland.  She hears a familiar song and giggles.  When Hatter asks her what it is, she tells him, “You can’t stop love.”

Hatter looks down at the woman in his arms.  He tells her, “No, you can’t.  And I do love you, Alice.” He then kisses her, his mouth on hers, his lips caressing the heavenly softness that is Alice’s lips.  He, as always, remembers their first kiss in her mum’s apartment.  He ends the kiss and they stare into each other’s eyes, their love for each other very evident.

Then they both laugh when they hear a side of the room erupt in cheers.  He shakes his head and tells her, “Your family.” Alice couldn’t agree more and laughs harder.

They finish the dance and go back to the table.  They endure the teasing and gave as good as they got back at the group.  Final call is announced and they pay up the tabs and the men escort the ladies out the door.

Once outside, they stand in a circle, discussing the merits of going to Whataburger for breakfast since IHOP is usually packed at this time. Most of the ladies are cuddling with their significant others, the men having their arms around them.  Hatter is not the only one bestowing loving kisses on their heads and trying to keep his lady warm.  They are all very affectionate with each other.

Out of nowhere, a punch is landed on Hatter’s jaw.  He swings around, shoving Alice towards the middle of the circle.  In front of him is the man from earlier, pissed and drunk.  The man glares down at the Hatter and tells him in a drawl, “Y’all took my fun away from me.  Now ya going to pay.”

He swings his arm back to punch Hatter and Hatter ducks.  He springs back and swings his right arm and punches the man once, dropping him where he stood.

Alice runs up, and Hatter keeps her behind him, watching the man at his feet.  There is no way he is going to let Alice get hurt.

Jeff walks up to him with the rest of the family, shocked.  He looks at the man and then back to wiry man beside him, who still looks pissed.  He casually tells him, “Remind me not to get on your bad side.  Ever.”

Everyone starts laughing, and the bouncers arrive.  They had seen the altercation on the cameras and they have already called the police.  Once they show up and the family gives their statements, the man is carted off, still unconscious.

Hatter has been holding Alice in his arms for most of the time, only letting her out of his arms when she was interviewed.  Once she is back, he pulls her into his arms, needing to have her there.  He looks around and shakes his head as the family moves to leave.

Alice notices and as they move towards the vehicles, she asks, “Hatter?”

He looks down at her and tells her softly, “In all me time in bars in Wonderland and in New York, never have I needed to punch a man.  I come out here, go to a country bar and I get into a bar fight.”

Garrett laughs overhearing him, and tells him, “Well, you needed to experience the whole country bar thing.”

Hatter laughs and he quips, “But I guess that is how the stories go, Man gets girl, goes out with family to a country bar, gets in fight.”

Sue reminds him, “But you forgot the best part.  You won the fight and the girl.”

Alice looks up at him and he meets her eyes.  “Yep my prince defended me, but then he always has.”

Hatter pulls her to him and tells her softly, “And I always will.”  He kisses her gently and tells her softly, “And you can’t stop love.”

 

**Here is part one.  Part two will be Suds in the Bucket under Twilight.  I will post it shortly for those who want to see.**

**Thanks for reading. ~Kittyinaz**


End file.
